Jen the Hedgehog
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Jen the Hedgehog Princess of Mobius
1. Chapter 1

Jen the Hedgehog Chapter1: The Awakening

How did I awaken to become the Ultimate Life Form; unstoppable because I have all the powers you could possibly think of and more, you may ask; well it's a long story…

It all started with the Mobian Wars, my mother just had me and my sister…

Nurse" They're both girls your highness. (She says passing Jen and Amy to Jasmin)

Jasmin: Oh thank you. (She says grabbing Jen and Amy)

Then the psychic came in…

Carmel: These two girls of yours are quite powerful; especially that one. (She says pointing to Jen)

She then gave me the black Chaos Emerald…

Carmel: Here. (She says giving Jen the black Chaos Emerald)

Carmel: Keep that Emerald with her at all times. (She says pointing to the black Chaos Emerald)

Jasmin: Why. (She asks curiously)

Carmel: It is said that a child will be born this same exact day at the same exact time she was born. (She says pointing to Jen)

Carmel: Is she absorbs the energy then she is the chosen one to rule Mobius and concur the world and universe and so on. (She says pushing the Chaos Emerald toward Jen and gets the rest of the Chaos Emeralds putting it close to her)

It was then I had the power absorb into me and then it happened…

(A big bomb hits the hospital)

Carmel: We must go. (She says helping Jasmin up and takes Jen and Amy)

Unfortunately my mother didn't make it; but then the psychic took me and Amy down to earth…

Carmel: I'm sorry child. (She says placing Jen down onto the steps of someone's door way)

Carmel: Chaos Control! (She yells taking off with Amy)

She left and I was there alone and then they opened the door…

Madison: Oh no it's a little baby girl. (She says to her husband while picking Jen up)

James: Oh great all we need is a baby. (He says madly)

Madison: James! (She yells at him and then looks down and theirs a note on Jen's blanket)

Madison: There's a note. (She says grabbing the note)

James: What does it say? (He says looking over his wife's shoulder)

Madison: It says here that she needs a mother and father; her name is Jen Rose, and don't lose the, give it to her when the times right. (She says to him and then grabs the Chaos Emerald that's in Jen hands)

James: When the times right eh? (He says taking the Chaos Emerald and puts it in a small box)

(Madison puts Jen down in the living room and goes to tell her friends what just happened)

Her friends were Mordecai and Rigby's mothers and they took care of me and me, Mordecai, and Rigby would spend time together almost every day, but then it happened…

Mordecai: Our parents left now let's party. (He says happily)

We were only in the 11th grade and our parents left to go to dinner together…

Jen: We should go watch Zombie Dinner Party. (She says happily)

Rigby: Yeah Yuh lets go. (He says about to walk out the door)

Jen: Wait let me grab my purse. (She says going into her room)

That's when I found it a little box containing my Chaos Emerald…

Jen: Huh what's this. (She says grabbing the box and opens it and theirs a note inside)

(She reads it)

Note says…

Jen you're father and I think you're all grown up so we thought we would give you this.

(Jen pulls out the Chaos Emerald and the energy zaps into her)

Jen: That was weird. (She says still feeling the energy)

Mordecai: Come on Jen! (He yells from the living room)

Jen: Coming! (She says putting the Chaos Emerald in her purse)

We went to the movies but afterwards I got the call…

Phone Conversation…

Policeman: Is this Jen Rose? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Yes it is why? (She asks curiously)

Policeman: I'm sorry to say this but yours and you're friends parents died. (He says sadly)

Jen: Ok thanks for calling. (She says in shocked and hangs up the phone)

Mordecai: Who was that? (He says as they get into his car)

Jen: A police man. (She says still in shocked)

Rigby: A police man; what for? (He says scared of what he answer is going to be)

Jen: Our parents died… (She says with tears running down her face)

Mordecai/Rigby: What!? (They say in shocked)

That night they slept at my house; we slept together in my room that night…

(Jen was crying; Mordecai hugs her, letting her sob into his chest, Rigby snuggles close to her)

Time went by and we started to live a better life forgetting that tragic night; I was the so called "House Wife" of us all, Mordecai and Rigby were the ones getting the dough that we needed; Yeah we would do it once in a while and we would also go out almost every weekend, but that didn't help the fact that we still miss our parents, They would still get bullied and I was the one who would have to save them; I felt some kind of energy inside of me when I would beat up the bullies… You're probably wondering why I didn't get suspended well; It's because I was the most popular girl at that school; had good grades, and I would join everything that happens at that school like clubs and stuff like that. That all stopped when they came…

Shadow: We have to find the princess of Mobius. (He says scanning around the school)

Sonic: Alright let's search around. (He says as the school bell rings)

(Jen, Mordecai, and Rigby walk to their period 1)

Mordecai: After school how about we go bowling? (He asks happily)

Rigby: Hm, hm, hm; Yeah Yuh! (He yells excitedly)

Jen: Yeah Yuh! (She yells happily)

(They walk inside their period 1 *which is math* and they sit in their assigned seats)

Ms. Robbin: Ms. Rose you have to report down to the office. (She says while passing Jen a slip to get out of class)

(Mordecai and Rigby stare at her with a "What?" expression on their faces)

(Jen shrugs at them and grabs her things and goes down to the office)

At the office…

(Jen comes in and sees Sonic and Shadow *When the bell rang they went to the office to ask the lady to get Jen for them*)

(Shadow felt a strange energy as she past him)

Shadow: Faker; I think she's the one. (He says whispering to Sonic)

Sonic: How do you know? (He whispers back)

Shadow: I felt a strong energy when she past us. (He whispers seriously)

Jen: I'm here because I was told that I was being picked up. (She says to the lady at the office desk *the slip says that she was going to be picked up*)

Office Assistant: Oh yes, Ms. Rose the two people who are going to pick you up are over there. (She says pointing to Sonic and Shadow)

Jen: Ok thank you. (She says leaving)

(She passes Sonic and Shadow again)

(Shadow grabs her arm)

Shadow: Excuse me miss but you're last name wouldn't be Rose would it? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Yeah what's it to you? (She asks madly getting out of Shadows grip)

Sonic: You also wouldn't have a black Emerald with you too would you? (He asks nicely and glares at Shadow)

Jen: Yeah I do. (She says pulling out the black Chaos Emerald out of her bag)

(Shadow and Sonic bow down to her)

Shadow/Sonic: My princess, you're escorts wait. (They say still bowing down to her)

I didn't know what they were talking about I thought they were on crack or something; but then they told me to say these words…

Shadow: To prove you are the princess say these words… Chaos Control. (He says to her *Only the one who is chosen can use the black Chaos Emeralds powers*)

Jen: Uh… Ok… Chaos Control. (The black Chaos Emerald glows and they disappear)

Jen: Where are we? (She asks looking around)

Shadow: This is you're planet; Mobius. (He says getting a good look at her, then blushes)

Sonic: You are the ruler of this planet. (He says also getting a good look at her and then blushes)

Jen: A ruler of my own planet? (She asks them not believing it)

Shadow: Yes and now to begin training. (He says taking all the Chaos Emeralds out of his quills)

I started training they said I was a "Natural" when the training was done I only knew so little of my powers; I knew I had more than that; they also told me about my past.

Shadow: You have more attacks and powers; so we signed you up for Magic School. (He says giving her the address)

I then had to go to Magic School to begin training again I had to take every class when I arrived I met him…

Mr. Magic: Students this is our new student Jen Rose; Jen you can have a seat next to Skips. (He says to the class then points to Skips)

(She takes a seat next to Skips)

Skips: Hey Jen. (He says whispering over to her)

Jen: Hey Skips. (She whispers back)

It was then I knew that we were going to be best friends and we were; we used to tell each other everything; we'd used to go bowling, movies, the club, and lots of other things; I felt as if we were closer more than me, Mordecai, and Rigby were… but I ended up dating his friend Death; Death showed me different techniques of how to use a scythe; we were close; but not as close as how I was with Skips. Later Death asked me to marry him, I didn't answer I couldn't decide, the next day saved me I left I was finished with that school. I missed Skips more than anything, and I knew he missed me too…

When I left I met them…

Sonic: Hey Jen meet our friends. (He says as they all come over)

Sonic: This is my buddy Tails. (He says putting an arm around Tails shoulders)

Tails: Hi Jen; If you need any help with machinery I'm you're guy. (He says smiling to her)

Sonic: This is Knuckles, but watch out he's a bit of a Knuckle head. (He says cockily)

Knuckles: If you need help fighting or learning anything about the Chaos Emeralds just call me. (He says flexing his muscles)

Rouge: Oh what a show off. (She says madly)

Shadow: This is my friend Rouge. (He says to Jen)

Rouge: If you need spy training, Jewelry, or want to help me steal Jewels I'm you're gal. (She says winking at Jen)

Shadow: This is my other friend Omega. (He says pointing to the big robot on the side of him)

Omega: Hello; if you need any help please ask me. (He says digitally)

Sonic: And this right here is Amy Rose; you're sister. (He says as Amy comes running up to him and jumps him)

Amy: Sonic! (She yells happily and knottiest Jen)

(They look at each other and everyone stares in shock of how alike they looked)

Jen: Hi Amy; I'm you're sister Jen. (She says smiling at Amy)

Amy: Wow I have a sister! (She yells happily)

(Cream and Cheese comes by)

Sonic: That's Cream and Cheese. (He says pointing to Cream then Cheese)

Cream: Nice to meet you; If you ever want to play with us please stop by. (She says politely)

Cheese: Chao, Chao. (She says happily)

Jen: What is Cheese? (She asks pointing to Cheese)

Cream: Well; Cheese is a Chao and a Chao is a pet on our planet. (She says informing Jen)

(Then a frog comes by)

Big: Froggy! (He yells running past them)

Amy: That's my friend Big. (She says face palming)

Cream: And he's chasing his frog named Froggy. (She says staring at him running off)

(A light shines; Silver and Blaze comes in front of them)

Sonic: That's Silver and Blaze they came from the future. (He says pointing to Silver then Blaze)

Silver: We came back in time to help you with your training; when you're ready for your telekinesis training come and see me. (He says using his telekinesis powers on the Chaos Emerald)

Blaze: And whenever you're ready for fire training come see me. (She says with flames coming out of her hand)

Jen: Thanks Guys! (She yells thankfully)

Amy: Now to explain Sonic! (She yells cheerfully)

Amy: Sonic is the most heroic, super cute, handsome, and fastest hedgehog on this planet. (She says braggingly)

Rouge: Well Shadow is the sexiest hedgehog alive, he is known as the Ultimate Life Form, and he's faster than Sonic. (She says bragging to Amy)

Amy: No Sonic is! (She yells madly)

Rouge: No Shadow is! (She yells back madly)

Jen: Break it up! (She says pushing them away from each other)

Jen: If you like them so much then why not date them? (She asks curiously)

Rouge: I've tried continuous amount of times but he ignores me. (She says starring at Shadow)

Amy: Same goes for me whenever I ask Sonic he runs away. (She says disappointedly)

(Sonic looks away)

Shadow: Well shall we go to your castle? (He asks breaking the silence)

Jen: Sure. (They go to the Mobian castle)

(He shows her around the castle)

Later…

Shadow: And this is you're bedroom. (He says finally done with showing her around)

Jen: Thanks for showing me around Shadow. (She says thankfully to Shadow)

Shadow: No problem Rose. (He says sighing)

Shadow: Well I better get going. (He says leaving)

Jen: Ok bye Shadow; see ya later. (She says waving him off as she shuts the door and drifts off into slumber)

Ok this is a Sonic story since I didn't make a backstory for Jen yet so yeah… Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen the Hedgehog Chapter2: Amy's Training

(Jen woke up the next morning thinking of what kind of training she would want to do first)

Jen: Maybe Amy; I do need to know her since she is my sister. (She says to herself)

(There was a knock at the door it was one of her assistants)

Assistant: You're highness, rise and shine; you're training begins now. (She says happily)

Jen: Thanks. (She says getting up and goes to the training room that was in her castle)

(Amy was there with her hammer)

Amy: I overheard that you know how to handle a scythe, now let's see how good you are. (She says tossing her hammer and catches it)

(Jen stares at Amy and then knottiest that she doesn't have a weapon)

Assistant: Pst; Princess try thinking of a scythe and then snap you're fingers. (She says imagining that power)

Jen: Uh… Ok. (She then snaps her fingers and a scythe appears in front of her)

Jen: Whoa. (She says in awe)

Amy: Enough chit-chat let's fight. (She says coming after Jen with her hammer)

(Jen blocks the attack and jumps Amy with her scythe against Amy's neck)

Amy: Wow you got skills. (She says in awe)

Amy: Now that I know can fight I must teach you how to handle one of these. (She says holding the piko piko hammer with one finger)

She taught me different techniques of how to use a piko piko hammer I learned a lot about her like how she would always get captured by this so called guy Eggman and how she would always get saved by Sonic. I think she's really obsessed with him… but I feel like we knew each other out whole life…

Amy: I think you've got everything down. (She says exhaustedly)

Jen: Thanks Ames. (She says not breaking a sweat)

Amy: You're a natural; you didn't break a sweat. (She says amazed by the pink hedgehog that looked like her)

(Shadow appears by the door with a rose in his hand)

Shadow: Hello ladies. (He says as he walks towards Jen handing her the rose)

That guy sure knew how to woo a girl; I do have to say I think he's pretty sexy…

(Amy stares at Shadow not seeing him like that before then she knew why he was acting like that)

Amy: He likes her. (She says to herself)

Jen: What Ames? (She says as her and Shadow look at Amy)

Amy: Nothing. (She says as Shadow gives her a "You better not say anything or I'll kill you" look)

Shadow: Well; I better go so see ya ladies. (He says walking off)

Amy: Yeah I gotta go too. (She says walking with Shadow)

Amy: Do you like her? (She asks the black hedgehog)

Shadow: Maybe. (He says looking down and blushes)

Amy: Well I got to say, you do know how to woo a girl… I think she likes you back. (She says looking at Shadow)

Shadow: Thanks; whenever I'm around her I feel weird like… we had some kind of history. (He says looking at the ground thinking of her)

Amy: You should go out with her. (She says happily)

Shadow: Maybe… after the training. (He says blushing)

Amy: Well I better run. (She says leaving him)

Shadow: Ok bye. (He says as he walks alone)

(Eggman comes by)

Eggman: Hello Shadow; long time no see. (He says smiling evilly at Shadow)

Shadow: What do you want Doctor? (He asks looking at the fat egged man)

Eggman: Word on the street is that there is a new princess in town and I want you to capture her for me. (He says evilly)

Shadow: What the hell are you the Ice King!? (He says as the Ice King comes by)

Ice King: Look someone got hit in the boingloings, the boingloings. (He says pointing off somewhere)

Eggman: Where? (He asks falling for it)

Ice King: Uh… Freeze! (He yells freezing Eggman)

Shadow: Thanks. (He says as he runs off)

With Jen…

(She sighs while looking at an old picture of her and her friends)

(There was a knock at the door)

(Sonic walks in and sits next to her)

Sonic: Who are they? (He asks looking at the picture Jen was holding)

Jen: Those are my friends. (She says smiling down to the picture)

Sonic: Well; I'd say they look way past cool. (He says winking at Jen)

(She giggles and he blushes)

Jen: Thanks; I think you're way past cool too. (She says giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder)

Sonic: Thanks… I overheard that you're good with a Piko Piko Hammer. (He says kind of scared of her *that piko piko hammers gonna kill him*)

Jen: Let me guess Amy told you. (She says knowing the obvious)

Sonic: Yeah hehe. (He says scratching behind his head)

Wow she's really pretty the way she does everything she does makes my heart throb; I think… I think I'm into her… Oh god I am! I hope Amy doesn't kill her…

God he's cute; but my eyes are on a certain black hedgehog…

Sonic: Well I better get going before Amy finds me. (He says getting up)

Jen: Bye. (She says as he runs off she puts the pictures away and drifts off into slumber)

Well… This was awkward; why was Ice King in here? Well ya know he captures princesses and Eggman wanted to capture Jen and yeah…. Someone Got Hit In the Boingloings. Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jen the Hedgehog Chapter3: Blaze's Training

Assistant: Wake up Princess; it's time to go to training. (She says then walks Jen to the training room)

Blaze: Finally; I can see you're powers within the flames. (She says throwing fire at Jen and she dodges it)

Assistant: Focus on ember and then fire at her. (She says imagining the power)

Focus on nothing but ember, flames…

(She fires an attack at Blaze)

Blaze: Feisty aren't we. (She says dogging the attack)

(Blaze attacks Jen; Jen dodges the attack and uses a huge ball of fire to end it)

(Blaze stands there in shock)

What is this great power she has; she truly is the one we've been looking for… The Princess of Mobius…

(Blaze gets hit by the attack)

Blaze: Well… I don't have to teach you anything; but since I'm here I might as well teach you some techniques. (She says getting up and shakes off the damage that's done to her)

She taught me a lot of different techniques of how to control fire, use fire, and things like that; she told me about the future and some life stories…

(Silver watches them)

Wow she's beautiful! With the flames burning around her she was really something…

Blaze: Well I taught you everything I know; you're a natural, see ya. (She says leaving and sees Silver)

Blaze: I know what you're thinking don't do it you'll screw up the future; we didn't come to the past so you can date her… You'll just screw up the future. (She says jealously)

Silver: Yeah; yeah I know what I'm doing. (He says scratching behind his head)

Blaze: Well I'm going. (She says leaving and he spies on Jen)

Shadow: What the hell are you doing here Silver? (He asks and Silver jumps)

Silver: Oh I was just… (He says and then notices Shadow has a Rose in his hand)

Silver: Is that for her? (He asks curiously in shock *since he never saw Shadow like that*)

God he wants her too; well I can't let that happen…

Shadow: Yes and don't you dare ask her out or ill… (He says as Jen walks out and knottiest Shadow and Silver)

Jen: Oh hey guys. (She says smiling)

Shadow/Silver: Hi. (They say happily)

Shadow: For you my sweet Rose. (He says giving her the Rose)

Silver: Well… I better get going. (He says walking off)

Shadow: Yeah I better go too. (He says going after Silver)

Jen: Wow those two are weird. (She says to herself walking to her bedroom)

(She plays with her new powers)

Jen: This is so cool… Imagine what else I can do…

Well… ok… Silver has a crush on Jen like Sonic and Shadow does… Well… Thanks For Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jen the Hedgehog Chapter4: Espio's Training

Outside the castle of Mobius…

Jen: Finally I got out of training practice. (She says with a relieved sigh)

?: Hmph (A loud banging sound was heard through a couple of leaves)

(Jen looks through the leaves and sees…)

?: Espio come in! (A voice yells over the walkie talkie)

Espio: Yes? (He asks curiously)

Vector: We need you to come back as soon as possible; Charmy over here got his head stuck in a pot again. (He says sighing)

Charmy: Hey; get me out of here! (He yells nervously)

Espio: I'm on my way. (He then hears rustling)

Espio: Hmm… (He says then camouflages)

Jen: What? Where did he? (She asks curiously as something taps her on the shoulder)

(She quickly looks back and sees Espio)

Espio: You shouldn't be spying on someone. (He says not mad at all)

Jen: Sorry. (She says looking down)

Espio: I've overheard you've done some training. (He says knowingly)

Jen: Yeah… you're a ninja right? (She asks knowingly)

Espio: Yes I am; I'm the best ninja on Mobius. (He says braggingly)

Jen: Maybe you can teach me some techniques? (She asks curiously)

(Espio examines her for a brief second)

Espio: Sure; why not. (He says then throws a ninja star at her)

(She dodges it as it almost cuts off a piece of her hair)

Jen: Hey! What was that for!? (She yells scowling at him)

Espio: Always expect the unexpected. (He says the chuckles)

Jen: Hmph. (She says pissed)

(Espio looks over to her seeing her pissed off)

(He then coughs)

Espio: Ok next I should teach you camouflage; but since you're not a chameleon I… (He stops and sees that she's not there anymore)

Espio: What the? (He says as Jen taps him on the back)

Espio: How? (He asks curiously)

Jen: I can camouflage too. (She says then disappears)

(This amazed Espio)

He then taught me some ninja techniques like how to throw a ninja star, sneak attack, and other ninja stuff…

Espio: Well I taught you everything…. (He says as the walkie talkie goes off)

Vector: Espio; are you there? (He asks over the walkie talkie)

Espio: Yes; what's up? (He asks the walkie talkie)

Vector: Where are you!? Charmy is still stuck! (He yells over the walkie talkie scowling at him)

Espio: I'm on my way. (He says to the walkie talkie)

Espio: I better get going. (He says giving a loud sigh then leaves)

Shadow: You did good Rose. (He says appearing behind her)

Jen: Thanks. (She says happily but exhausted)

Shadow: Well; you better get your rest for training tomorrow. (He says walking her to her bedroom)

It's been so long bros. Well; Thanks for Reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Jen the Hedgehog Chapter 5: Rouge's Training

Assistant: My princess it's time for training. (She says walking into Jen's room)

(They go into the training room to begin training)

Assistant: Where did she go? She was supposed to be here. (She says looking around the room to find it empty)

Rouge: Looking for me? (She says from behind the assistant)

Assistant: Oh there you are; now it's time for you to begin training. (She says to Rouge then Jen)

Rouge: Oh; we can't train in here, let's just say I'm taking her on a "Field Trip". (She says walking away while taking Jen with her)

Later…

Rouge: Ok; were here. (She says as Jen looks up)

Jen: A jewelry store? (She says curiously)

Rouge: Yeah; were going to take those baby's. (She says smiling in awe at the jewels)

Jen: Stealing's wrong; I'm not doing it. (She says walking away)

Rouge: Where do you think you're going?

Jen: Home; I'm not stealing. (She says still walking)

Rouge: No; this is a part of training. (She says stopping Jen)

Jen: What does stealing have to do with training? (She glares at Rouge)

Rouge: It's called stealth kid.

Jen: Can't we just prank people or something using stealth? (She asks madly)

Rouge: Pranks? That's child's play, and jewels are worth it. (She says pulling Jen back to the jewelry store)

Jen: Pranking is worth it. (She says madly)

Rouge: Child's play. (She says again)

Jen: Fine! We'll do this then! (She yells madly at Rouge)

Rouge: Ok; now, you see those lasers and security cameras over there. (She points to them)

Jen: Yeah.

Rouge: I want you to deactivate them. (She says to Jen)

Jen: But I don't know ho-

Rouge: Didn't they say if I think of something you can do it? (She asks Jen)

Jen: Well yeah but…

Rouge: There I gave you the power; now go! (She commands Jen)

(Jen turns invisible and goes through the door without it opening; she dodges all of the lasers and cuts off the code to the security cameras and lasers)

(Jen gets out of the invisible form)

Rouge: Nice job. (She says while entering)

Rouge: Now… get whatever jewels you can carry and let's go. (She says grabbing the jewels as Jen just walks out without helping her)

Rouge: We should pay a visit to a certain guardian. (She says smirking)

Rouge: But first let's take this back to my cave. (She says flying off as Jen stands there watching Rouge)

(Rouge looks back and sees Jen standing there)

Rouge: Come on. (She says as Jen levitates off of the ground)

Later…

Rouge: Ok were here. (She says standing outside of her cave; as they walk inside there was jewels everywhere)

Jen: Whoa. (She says in awe)

Rouge: Yeah, and we need a certain echidnas emerald to make it all better. (She says while putting the jewels down)

Rouge: Follow me.

Later…

Rouge: You distract him with your beauty, and ill grab the emerald. (She whispers to Jen)

Jen: You think I'm beautiful? (She asks in shock)

Rouge: Everyone does, especially Shadow; he goes on and on about you. (She says looking away)

Jen: Shadow…

Rouge: Ok; let's go. (She says snapping Jen out of her phase)

(Jen walks up to Knuckles)

Knuckles: Oh; hey Jen. (He says smiling to Jen)

Jen: Hey Knuckles. (She says sitting down next to him)

(Jen turns around to see Rouge doing a strange motion but she knew what she was talking about)

Mind talking…

Jen: No I'm not going to hold his hand!

Rouge: You can mind talk?

Jen: Of course you idiot!

Rouge: Just do it!

(Jen grabs Knuckles hand as Knuckles becomes tense after about 30 seconds of staring at her intensely he relaxes)

(Shadow stares at them from behind a tree)

Shadow: What is that girl up to this time? (He watches observantly at them)

Knuckles: Uh; Jen. (He says staring at Jen)

Jen: Yes?

Knuckles: Were friends right?

Jen: Of course.

Knuckles: I can tell you anything, right?

Jen: Sure what is it?

Knuckles: Well, I find you more than a fr-

(He stops, hearing a noise from behind him; he quickly turns around seeing Rouge flying off with the Master Emerald)

Knuckles: Get back here with my Emerald! (He yells chasing after her)

(Shadow appears next to Jen)

Shadow: Hello Rose. (He says not making contact with her)

Jen: Oh, hi Shadow. (She says smiling at him)

Shadow: How was training? (He asks her still not making contact)

Jen: Pretty good; are you training me next? (She asks happily)

Shadow: No; Silver will be teaching you telekinesis, then Cream will be teaching you how to be a lady even though you already are one, then Tails will be teaching you machinery, then Knuckles will be teaching you about the emeralds and fighting, then Sonic will be teaching you speed and fighting, then ill finish off.

Jen: Wow. You know my schedule don't you. (She says jokingly as Shadow just stares into the darkness)

Shadow: We better get going, you need your rest. (He says finally looking at her)

Jen: Alright. (They walk back to the castle and Shadow walks Jen to her room then leaves)

Wow it's been so long, well; this was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


End file.
